plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Haunted Pumpking
|siła = |zdrowie = |rzadkość = Event |klasa = |podział = Squash Plant |umiejętności = Po zagraniu: Bohater zombie Potwora. |opis = Przez pokolenia Pumpkingi skutecznie chroniły swoje światy przed straszliwą klątwą. Tej nocy nareszcie zmierzą się ze swoim największym lękiem. }} Haunted Pumpking jest okazjonalną kartą roślin z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes należącą do klasy . Kosztuje , posiada / , a po zagraniu daje do ręki bohatera zombie losową kartę typu Monster. Etymologia Słowo "Pumpking" jest połączeniem słów "pumpkin" - "dynia" i "king" - "król". Słowo "Haunted" ("nawiedzany") nawiązuje do faktu, iż po zagraniu karta ta daje przeciwnikowi losowego Potwora. Historia wersji 1.18.13 *Dodano do gry. Statytsyki *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Squash Plant *'Ability:' When played: The Zombie player a Monster. *'Rarity:' Event For generations, the Pumpkings have kept their realms safe from a terrible curse. Tonight, they finally face their greatest fear. TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Solar *'Podział:' Dyniowa Roślina *'Umiejętność:' Po zagraniu: Bohater zombie Potwora. *'Rzadkość:' Okazjonalna Przez pokolenia Pumpkingi skutecznie chroniły swoje światy przed straszliwą klątwą. Tej nocy nareszcie zmierzą się ze swoim największym lękiem. Strategie Z Haunted Pumpking posiada ponadprzeciętne statystyki jak na swój koszt. Należy jednak zauważyć, że w zamian za dużą ilość siły, bohater zombie otrzyma za darmo kartę, która może łatwo pomóc mu wygrać, jeśli będzie miał szczęście. Co gorsza, zagranie nim może aktywować umiejętności zombie z , a Dr. Spacetime na polu gry sprawi, że otrzymana karta będzie tańsza. Oprócz tego, zdrowie Haunted Pumpkinga nie jest zbyt wysokie, więc przeciwnik jest w stanie łatwo go pokonać. Mimo to, Haunted Pumpking to potężna karta ofensywna, pozwalająca łatwo zdobyć graczowi przewagę. Używanie tej postaci agresywnie ma szansę na bardzo szybkie pozbawienie przeciwnika zdrowia. Jego duża wartość siły pozwala mu również zniszczyć jednym atakiem każdego zombie kosztującego do (jako jedyna roślina za potrafi zniszczyć Planetary Gladiatora jednym atakiem), a nawet dużą ilość droższych zombie. Ponadto, jeśli przeciwnik posiada zapełnioną rękę, zagranie tą kartą nie będzie miało żadnych negatywnych efektów. Przeciw Należy zwracać szczególną ostrożność na tą kartę we wczesnych turach gry, ponieważ wtedy jest największym zagrożeniem dla gracza. Poza tym, nawet, jeżeli gracz dostaje kartę po jego zagraniu, może ona okazać się słaba czy też będzie za droga i gracz zostanie pokonany zanim będzie w stanie ją wykorzystać. Do walki z nim najlepsze są właściwe sztuczki. W pierwszej turze skontrowanie go jest najtrudniejsze, m.in. dlatego, iż jego duża ilość siły czyni go odpornym na Rolling Stone. Nadal można jednak wykorzystać Bungee Plumbera, odpowiednią supermoc zadającą co najmniej 2 punkty obrażeń, taką tworzącą zombie, lub też Slammin' Smackdown. W następnych turach gracz będzie mógł korzystać ze sztuczek takich jak Beam Me Up czy Extinction Event, dzięki którym kontrowanie Haunted Pumpkinga będzie łatwiejsze. Można również korzystać z zombie posiadających umiejętność lub Dr. Spacetime'a aby zwiększyć korzyści z otrzymanej karty i tym samym zniechęcić przeciwnika do grania tą rośliną. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Jest to jedna z trzech kart, które karty przeciwnikowi. Pozostałe to Unexpected Gifts i Exploding Fruitcake. **Z tych trzech, Haunted Pumking jest jedyną postacią, oraz kartą roślin. *Wraz z Magic Beanstalk posiada najwięcej siły w stosunku do kosztów — za Zobacz też *Exploding Fruitcake *Unexpected Gifts en:Haunted Pumpking Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty roślin Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty typu Squash Kategoria:Karty Solar Kategoria:Okazjonalne karty